Were The World All Mine
by Moi Fah
Summary: When a wounded and pregnant Hotaru is discovered in West Rukongai District 1, she is taken to the 4th division barracks, and by order of Unohana-taichou, is placed in the care of 7th seat Hanatarou Yamada. Canon-ish pairings, slight HotaAizen.
1. A Girl Stood

**Title: Were Diu Werlt Alle Min...Were The World All Mine**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Horror/Angst/Action**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon (slight AU) and Bleach **

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively) **

**Rating: T (rating may rise later)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Stetit puella...A girl stood**

"Well Shiro-chan, 'Granny' seems to be doing better these days, huh?" asked 5th squad _fukataichou_ Momo Hinamori of her childhood friend 10th squad _taichou _Toshiro Hitsugaya. The white-haired boy only answered with a nod, not caring to correct her on that horrid nickname she'd given him since they were alone together. "You know," she began again, "It's so nice and carefree out here, I almost don't want to go back to _Seireitei_." she giggled with a stretch of her arms, Toshiro giving a secret grimace.

Suddenly, the girl's hand flew to his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "Look Shiro-chan," she commanded with a pointed finger, "what's all that over there?" In all honesty, Toshiro had no idea when or why the large mass of huddled people had become crowded around a certain spot, but their expressions told him that not all was well. "Come on," he gave an order of his own, storming off towards the group that obviously had not been there when they'd arrived hours earlier. Momo followed quietly, much like a puppy would.

"Jidanbo!" called the small boy (in comparison to the west gatekeeper's size) loudly, "what's going on here?" It would have embarrassed both Momo and himself to admit that they could not see a thing due to their short statures. The giant shook his head as if he believed he was hearing things before looking over his massive shoulder, "Ah!" he exhaled in the form of a greeting, bending down on one knee to get somewhere remotely closer to the ground, "The 10th division _taichou_...and the 5th division _fukataichou_...what brings you here?" he asked after respectfully greeting them both.

Toshiro nodded, but gave a small scoff in anticipation, "Never mind that Jidanbo. What's all this fuss about?" Straight to the point as always, remarked the gatekeeper, once again glancing over one of his massive shoulders. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. Everything was quiet one moment, and then in an uproar the next."

"Oh, maybe you could lift us up and into the crowd?" squeaked Momo, who up until this point had been furiously trying to push her way through the crowd of people. Jidanbo gave a heavy sigh in reply, picking them up reluctantly, "Alright, but it's not gonna be pretty..." The ominous statement was so bleak, a small shiver ran down Momo's spine.

Then, they saw it. Momo cried out loudly, gasping for some kind of breath to yell with, but instead was pulled against Toshiro with her face mashing into his robes. This was good as she longer had to see it, she decided and kept her face buried. Toshiro, however, couldn't pull his eyes away. There was so much blood...had no one thought to move the poor girl before she drowned in her own blood?! "Momo!" he yelled harshly, jerking the quivering girl from his body, "whatever you do, don't look behind you. Go back to the _Seireitei _and inform someone...anyone!" he yelled fiercely once more as to snap her out of her reverie. She swallowed spit and nodded her head numbly, before being pulled back up by Jidanbo and out of the crowd.

"Everyone back away! I am the _taichou_ of the 10th division, and she is in my hands now!" Toshiro yelled, glad to have someone like Jidanbo present to back him up. Truthfully, the only reason he could tell this bloody and broken body was a female was due to the bulging bump of where a belly should have been.

"Is she dead?" a multitude of on-lookers continued to question. At this point, Toshiro considered it quite a stupid question, but knelt down to find a pulse. A very small thump met two of his fingers, signifying that the girl still lived. "The baby...can it still be saved?" another questionnaire asked.

"She lives, but if we don't do something soon..." Toshiro announced, hoping that Momo, in her state of shock and surprise, had not forgotten the important technique of _shun-po_.

"Anyone," the white-haired boy called out to the crowd suddenly, "Does anyone know how this happened? Who did this to her? Did anyone see?" A murmur of 'no's and 'I wish I had's flew up, as well as a plethora of shaking heads. That was odd, remarked the captain, not a single person had seen who or what had attacked this young, pregnant woman? Something did not add up. Having lifted her head onto one of his legs, Toshiro stole another glance down at the unconscious woman. Her robes...they were a _shinigami_'s robes. Whoever had done this to her would earn nothing less than a long and painful death.

Eventually the crowd cleared away more and more, except for the hopefuls who thought themselves something of martyrs, Toshiro decided. Momo was taking long...either that or 4th division was running slow today.

"There he is!...and the girl, too!" Toshiro's tired and weary head snapped up once again at the sound of Yasochika's voice. It was about time the damn relief squad made it here. The blond man and his followers skidded to a stop before them, busying themselves with their equipment or surrounding the girl to assess the damage. They looked more comedic than helpful, remarked Toshiro even though the last thing he felt like doing was laughing. "I must apologize," Yasochika Iemura, 4th seat of squad 4, began, standing in front of him, "the 4th is currently understaffed at the moment. Zaraki's squad..." the man trailed off with an upward push of his glasses from the bridge of his nose; both knowing the full explanation due to those two magic words.

"So, brief me on the situation," he demanded, pulling his medical journal and a pencil from seemingly nowhere.

"Trust me, I've asked around but no one's seen or heard a thing about her. It's a little fishy, but it's all we have to go on. Maybe her memory will still be intact when she wakes up..." Toshiro trailed off with crossed arms, watching as the relief squad, who had been carting the girl onto a stretcher as they talked, wheeled her off at a quickened pace. Yasochika's arms went limp, the notebook and pencil falling by his side.

* * *

Hanatarou Yamada heaved a great sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow as he adjusted the clothespin on his nose to continue keeping the hideous smell of the sewers out. What a terrible job to be stuck with...especially since it was beautiful, Friday afternoon. Picking up his mop and dunking it back inside its appropriate bucket, the clumsy boy reached for his surgeon's mask and promptly put it on. Going deeper in required a bit more smell-protection, he'd come to learn.

Another sigh seeped its muffled way from behind his mask...something told him that this day was going to be terrible. Well...more so than right now. On second thought, things couldn't any more terrible than normal.

* * *

_**Poor Hana. And poor MoMo (me, not sticky-bun head) for having to put up with so much homework. I was trying to pick my grades up (remember, squeaking by and flunking aren't the same thing!) if anyone's needs an excuse for my absences. But now, school is over and I hopefully have all the time in the world. I have to go find a job soon...**_

_**Iemura is the blond-haired guy in the 4th division who writes in the notebook all the time.**_


	2. If a Boy with a Girl

_**Correction from Chapter One: Yasochika Iemura is 3rd seat, not 4th seat in the 4th division. I apology for the mix-up.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: Si puer cum puellula...(If a boy with a girl...)**

"So, I trust that you'll be able to handle everything?" Hanatarou couldn't help but gulp at the intimidating smile that was practically staring him in the face. Unohana-_taichou_ just had this way of scaring the crap out of you without even really trying, he decided, rather trying to make light of the situation and ultimately failing miserably. Isane-_fukataichou_ stood behind her, not really paying any attention to the situation as she twirled a piece of silver lock around her finger. "Hanatarou-san?" Unohana questioned again, no irritation anywhere in her face, but the aura around her suddenly did take a turn south.

"Huh? Oh yes, I mean, of course Unohana-_taichou_!" he barely managed to cough out, "You can count on me." he laughed nervously as the woman simply nodded and then proceeded to brush past him. Today, there had been a call for an emergency meeting between the _taichou_(s) (1) and the _fukataichou_(s), and obviously he felt stupid for having held Unohana up. Couldn't he ever do anything right? Hanatarou sighed as he fell backwards into a wall, sighed, and slowly slid down it. He might have stayed there lost in thought if Yasochika hadn't come out from the door right beside him.

"Well, there's nothing more I can do for her...Yamada-san, are you on the next shift?" the blond-haired man asked, swiftly adjusting his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. Hana sighed again before answering, "Yes, and I'm supposed to be taking care of her until Unohana-taichou gets back. Unohana-_taichou_ says she wants to do one more check-up just in case she missed something vital." Yasochika gave a grunt at this, tempted to say that his reports were always perfect but didn't want to risk it getting back to Unohana.

"Very well then, I'll be on my way..." he gave a slight bow and continued on down the hallway. Hanatarou got to his feet, and looked both ways down the hallway as if he were trying to cross to the other side of the road. There were a few 4th squad members milling about, rushing in and out of rooms. The other, calmer ones were simply gathering their belongings and planning to turn in for the night. How Hana wished he were one of them...after he'd gotten back from cleaning the sewers, he'd immediately been pulled to the side by Unohana-_taichou_ and Isane-_fukataichou_ and was told he had a new assignment. Unohana hadn't really explained a lot of the situation to him as she was in a hurry to get to that meeting, but apparently Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-_fukataichou_ had found a wounded _shinigami_ somewhere in District 1. While she was unidentifiable at the moment, they had rightfully rushed her back here for treatment.

Hana grabbed the clipboard out of its cubby on the side of the wall and quickly skimmed over it. Oh, and apparently she was pregnant as well. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that his wasn't going to be a good evening.

Entering the room, he almost accidentally tripped over the door sill but managed to upright himself. He had to quit thinking and walking at the same time...it was bad for his health. Hana reminded himself that he would have to stay ever vigilant anyways around a patient like her. After all, he couldn't risk tripping over his own feet and landing on her. He could have caused further injury to her or the baby. Hana was turning blue in the face just thinking about all this...Unohana-_taichou_ had seriously made the wrong decision here.

Swallowing, Hana tread softly over to the bed. There she was, asleep of course, with a rather emotionless look about her face. This was a good thing as it exhibited that she wasn't in any kind of pain. Still, he had to keep a good watch on her and the machines, he remarked mentally, heading over to the nearby desk and chair that had been placed in each room to better convenience the 4th squad. To the extreme left of this combo was a curtain put there for patient privacy, and then the bed itself. To the left of the bed lay another chair for visitors and a small but run-of-the-mill window to let the occasional bed-ridden patient the ability to see what the outside world looked like.

The situation was really no different from the others when you looked at it. He was no nurse, but a routine check-up wasn't out of the ordinary for a 4th squad member. Hana looked up and over to his left...still no movement. He found it a bit unnerving to be alone in a room with someone like her; someone he had no idea of at all. She was probably as tall as he was, maybe a bit on the shorter side but then again she was laying down. He might have risked looking at her report again if he hadn't been afraid of dropping the darn thing and making a ruckus. She had short, black hair just like he did, but with the inclusion of purple highlights. Her eyes were...nondescript. Not only to him apparently as the color hadn't been included in the report either. Who knew when it last was that she was awake? What if she woke up right now, his mind proposed. Would she panic and possibly lash out at him in her new surroundings? He really didn't want to think like that, and quickly tried to think of something to calm himself down.

Drawing...it was quiet and simple. Hana reached for a pen across the desk but ended up sending the cup toppling to the floor with a loud clatter. "Aah!" he involuntarily yelped, then clapped a hand over his mouth. He turned slowly to see if this had caused any movement...it hadn't. "Shh!" he ordered rather harshly to the pens in a childish ways as if falling had been their fault entirely. Cleaning up his mess and replacing the pens, Hana headed over to the chair beside the bed. If he was lucky, this would be were he was sleeping tonight. If Unohana came back tonight, then that would mean he'd have to walk home in the dark...not something he found to be a fun thought. Yawning, he covered his mouth lightly, then drew his legs up to his chest. It was a good advantage to being on the short side...he could curl up almost anywhere and sleep. Laying his head on his knees, Hanatarou figured he'd just doze off for the moment.

A few minutes passed by, and up sat the figure in the bed. She sat up, rather looking like some kind of puppet on a string, being pulled into an upright position. Her arms hung loosely by her sides, and her head hung slightly backwards. Her closed eyes slowly opened to reveal blood red pupils, and their first target appeared to be the little boy asleep in the chair beside her.

Suddenly, Hana opened his eyes, blinking with sleep as he tried to fight to stay awake. That is, of course, until his eyes met the blood red pupils staring down at him, and quickly started up but fumbled his escape and ended up falling into a cowardly mess on the floor; the chair he had been seated in now sat on top of him in the manner of a cherry on top of ice cream. Regaining his senses, Hana jumped back up, fell back on his butt, and tried to scoot away from the girl. "I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry! P-P-Please don't kill me! I'm just passing by! Honestly, I-I-I-I wasn't going to disturb you or-or-or anything like that! I promise not to tell anyone! Honest!" Hana finally found the strength and slight courage to open his eyes once more to see if his pleas had taken effect. Looking at the bed, Hana found the girl back in very much the same position, still sleeping peacefully as she had been.

Hana gulped. He needed a long shower and a good night's sleep. Please_ kami-sama_ let him be imagining things...Hana threw a hand over his face in disbelief, slumped over onto his side, and fell asleep without another word.

* * *

Hanatarou found himself awakening to the rays of the sun warm on his face. Of course, he was still on the floor, but found it odd that no one else had come in to wake him up. "Oh, what time is it?" he groaned, rolling on the floor a little before climbing to his feet and getting a better view of the clock.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake."

"Aaah!" he jumped at the sound of the voice, slamming into the wall that was directly behind him and succeeded in knocking a picture down from its perch and directly onto his head. "Ugh!" he grunted, temporarily stunned.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

Hana jerked awake again, once more back to his senses at the sound of the mysterious voice. Where the heck was it coming from? "Are you alright now?" asked the voice again, "I would love to come and check on you, only I'm kind of stuck to these machines." Wait, did she say machines? Hana opened his eyes and shook his head, then turned his attention to the patient bed where the girl should have still been sleeping . "That's it," she seemed to guide him, "Like I said, I'm really sorry about that." she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, that's alright..." he said, a bit stunned but albeit for a now different reason. She was beautiful when she smiled, and her eyes...they were bright purple. Hana tried to recall if he'd ever seen eyes of that pigment. "Uh, I'm Hanatarou Yamada, uh, leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team, 7th seat of Squad 4." What the heck was all that? Was he trying to impress her or something? Technically it was his title, but he didn't need to be over-loading the patient with useless information like that.

She giggled, then spoke, "That's quite an impressive title. You must be quite the busy bee."

"Eh..." he shrugged, not really in a position to disagree with her. Whenever someone found themselves in a job they didn't want to do, they normally just pushed it off on him. After awhile, they even quit using the excuse that Unohana was the one who'd told them to come and inform Hana of his new job. Hana would just grit his teeth and bear it though. The more he did, the more he was sure to get noticed, right? Oh, who was he kidding? He'd never make it to 6th seat at this rate! "So, uh...wow, where do I start?" he laughed a little.

"Well, you can ask my name." she offered sweetly.

"Oh, that's an easy one! Your name is..." darn, he was drawing a blank. Of course he didn't know her name! She'd only just woken up.

"My name is Hotaru. And you are? Well, I mean I know you're name, but what are doing sleeping in here?" Well, that question felt like a stab. It made him sound like a total creep.

"Oh, so does that mean you don't remember what happened?" Don't worry, I promise I'm going somewhere with this line of questioning his eyes tried to tell her. All he got was a shrug in response, so he started again, "Well, what I mean to say is...well, yesterday you were brought here. Oh, uh, 'here', is the 4th division barracks in the hospital wings. Hitsugaya-_taichou_, oh, he's the _taichou_ of the 10th division. He's pretty easy to remember...he's kinda short with white hair. Oh yeah, he found you yesterday all beat up and brought you back here. And you've been asleep ever since. But I guess now you're awake so...did any of that make sense? I mean, ring a bell?"

"Not...really. But I see no reason to doubt you, Yamada-san."

"Uh, is there anything that you can remember? Anything that happened to you before you got attacked like where you came from and stuff? Well, I mean obviously, it must be here because you have _shinigami_ robes. on" he added, heading over to the desk to pick up the discarded clipboard from under the desk's chair. If there was something she remembered then he'd better write it down for Unohana to read. He still had no idea of how the meeting went or really what it was even about, but maybe this information would be relevant.

"_Shinigami_ robes? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. This is just my kimono." she explained, trying to adjust herself in sitting up, laying a hand on her tiny stomach as she did so. Hana couldn't help but wonder if she knew, after all, she supposedly couldn't remember anything. "Well, if you're not a shinigami like me, then why are you dressed like that? Only shinigami may dress in black robes...(2)" Hana said this more to himself than her. After all, would she really know?

"Let me see, I remember...sand. A lot of sand. And it was hot."

"I don't think there's a place anywhere like that in Seireitei...just lots of buildings and walls. Anything else? Maybe some people?"

"I'm sorry. That part is still a little fuzzy."

"Okay, that's fine. I guess I'll just wait until Unohana-_taichou_ gets back. She'll know what to do next." he assured her as if she were scared. "Until then, I can get you something to eat or drink...and open the window for you to get some air." Laying the clipboard back down as he had gotten nowhere with it, he headed over to the window and unhinged the latch when he got there. As soon as he did so, a lone black butterfly found its way inside.

"Oh, it's very pretty." Hotaru remarked quietly, while Hana simply gulped. He wasn't used to getting Hell Butterflies, especially not so early in the day. This really couldn't be good. Hana shakily held out his index finger and allowed the Butterfly to perch there, giving it the perfect opportunity to relay its message. "A-Alright..." he stuttered lamely when done, and the Hell Butterfly simply took its leave in the same manner it had arrived.

"Is something the matter, Yamada-san?"

"Well, Unohana-_taichou_ just sent me a message. I need to head over to her straight away to update her on the situation, especially now that you're awake. She said that she had to stay overnight in one of the 1st Division's rooms because the meeting had to be postponed so they could finish up today. Uh, but don't worry! I promise not to leave you hanging! I'll be sure to find someone to look after you, and when I'm done I promise to come right back!" he promised adamantly, now feeling a renewed sense of wanting to protect this girl. "The best thing for you to do right now Hotaru-san is to get some sleep. Just be sure to tell whoever replaces me whatever you want." Hana concluded in a hurried manner and made a mad rush for the door. He tripped over the door sill this time, but hurriedly pulled himself up with a blush. Well, at least she hadn't laughed at him.

"Please be careful Yamada-san!" she called out after him.

* * *

"I'm very sorry Unohana-_taichou_ for my lateness! I just had a few loose ends to tie up." Hana emphasized this all with a bow at the waist.

"That's quite alright Yamada-san, please, come in and have a seat." Unohana offered politely and softly, very much as she always did when she spoke. Hana took the seat across from her which was nothing but a cushion on the floor (3), and quietly waited for Unohana to start again. "You're probably wondering why I've summoned you so early in the morning. Well, like I said, the _taichou_ meeting from yesterday has been postponed until later today." she paused here to put on a slightly bigger smile, "I bet you're also wondering what the meeting was about." Before he could stop himself, Hana started shaking his head in the affirmative.

"I'll tell you, but only because this concerns you as well. It concerns the girl, but that should have been obvious." Hanatarou felt his cheeks reddening just a bit, "Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ called an emergency meeting last night to discuss the specifics of where she was found and what exactly it was that had had happened to her. Of course, you know, he had good reason to do so what with the recent betrayal of Aizen-_taichou_ and the others. Anyways, last night, before I left, I decided to take a quick look at Yasochika-san's reports and saw that some of the blood found on her body was not hers, but someone else's. Not of course to say, that she doesn't have injuries of her own, I simply found it intriguing. Someone of her stature shouldn't be able to cause a lot of damage. The point being is that whoever attacked her also ended up losing a lot of blood in the process as well." Unohana took another pause, this time for a long breath and made a motion for Hanatarou to make some tea. As he began to prepare it, she began once again, "However, there's also the matter that, since she is a _shinigami_ and she was attacked...just who was it? No other bodies have turned up lately and neither have any missing people reports. And it just gets stranger from there..."

"How so?" Hana interrupted without realizing, doing his best to not break another one of the 1st division's teacups like he'd done in the past. No one was ever fond of him when he did that, he'd come to learn.

"Well, let's review the situation shall we?" Unohana's face grew stern as the water began to rise to a boil, "A young, pregnant woman was found in District 1 of _Rukongai_, bloody and beaten into a comatose state. There are no witnesses as to how exactly she ended up this way. While the majority of the blood around and on her belonged to her, a certain portion of it did not thanks to the blood tests Yasochika-san performed last night. This meaning, that if she had been in some sort of struggle, her opponent also sustained sufficient injury. However, there were no blood trails leading away from the supposed crime scene and no clues. It was almost as if she had been dumped their in the middle of the day. But that would be impossible. District 1 is one of our busiest, if not the busiest, places. Also, no missing reports have been filed lately and no one seems to recognize her by face. We are currently looking into records but with little hope. Then, we must also look at the possibility that-" Hanatarou shakily set her tea cup in front of her and she smiled warmly to show her appreciation. However, Unohana was on a roll here and couldn't stop lest she lose her train of thought. "...that she might be a regular soul. If that is true, then how did she come to possess those _shinigami_ robes? We know for a fact that no _shinigami_ in his right mind would attack a harmless soul like that, so the only other option is that a Hollow must have gotten a hold of her. But that also would be impossible as a Hollow would not stop at just one person, and it most definitely would not have left her in one piece."

Hanatarou gulped, a rush of blue coming up to his face. He drained the tea from his cup and piped up, "Um, Unohana-_taichou_, if I may say something?"

"You may..." she nodded, picking up her own tea.

"Actually...uh, she woke up this morning." Hana cringed, waiting for his _taichou_ to unleash her wrath upon him. He really had meant to tell her sooner but interrupting her wasn't a very smart idea.

"Go on..." Unohana replied darkly.

"Huh? Oh right. Well, she woke up this morning, before I did, and I made sure to ask her all of the necessary questions. She said that all she can remember before ending up comatose like that was...sand. I don't understand what that means _taichou_. Also, she said that she wasn't a _shinigami _and that she was just wearing a black kimono."

Unohana slitted her eyes, "A black kimono, you say? Now where in Seireitei would she get something like that without being a _shinigami_?" It was good that they were both thinking along the same lines, Hana remarked as Unohana put her hand to her chin in though. "I would really love to go and speak with her now..." she quickly stole a glance at the clock, "...but I'm afraid the meeting is supposed to resume very soon. Hmm, Yamada-san?"

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"Would you be willing to tell Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ everything you just told me? For clarity purposes of course. Is there anything else you happened to talk about?" He thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Um, she did say that she remembered one more thing before she blacked out. It was, that wherever she was, there was sand...and it was really hot. I don't know if the _taichou_(s) will be able to make any sense out of that though, Unohana-_taichou_."

"We'll just have to see. Who is watching over her now?"

"Oh, I managed to find Iemura-san and asked him to watch over her again, although I don't know if he'll listen to me." Hana tried to laugh it off, but failed.

"Yamada-san...let it be known, that even though you are ranked at the 7th seat, you're proving your worth beyond a doubt."

* * *

Isane Kotetsu scowled. Why was it that she had to be the one to head over to 12th division to look through some old records? Some one in a lower seat should have been here...not her! It would be a hell of a lot easier if they'd just known the girl's name. Nope, instead, they were going to have to spend hours looking through reports that had been cataloged who knows how long ago by the Kurotsuchi father and daughter team.

"Isane-fukataichou, we've been expecting you..." Nemu Kurotsuchi greeted her once she had entered the barracks with a respectful bow at the waist. The girl was straight-laced and -faced as always.

"Yeah, same here. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

_**Next time: the conclusion of the captain's meeting and we all discover who exactly Hotaru is. Aizen may also have a few things of his own to say next time...A note to anyone who thought the chapter was boring: You should know my writing by now...we have to get over the boring stuff before we can get to the fun stuff. Agreed?**_

_**(1): Since the Japanese language differs from our own, they don't an add an 's' to make their words plural. Mostly, I've noticed, that somewhere words can just stand alone like shinigami, and mean single and more than one at the same time. The way some of the sentences were worded, it sounded like Hana meant one taichou or one fukataichou instead of all of them.**_

_**(2): When Hanatarou and Unohana remark that only shinigami may wear black robes, I have no idea if that's really a rule so don't call me on that. If not, then it's merely here for the purpose of the story. I honestly couldn't remember seeing anyone else in Seireitei wearing a black robe/kimono so I think the rule is fine.**_

_**(3): For the life of me, I could not recall just what those cushions are called. It's probably something insanely easy to remember, but I'm just too lazy to go and look them up. However, anyone who's ever watched an anime should know what they look like.**_


End file.
